


quickie

by sammys_lover



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Quickie, Sex, Smut, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little oneshot between jax and the reader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	quickie

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my fics have been short lately! I've been super busy...but come fall things should pick up again :)
> 
> I set up a little account on twitter to announce when i'll be posting, who's requests have been completed and when I will be doing month long challenges! find me at @sammys_lover

Nothing else mattered at the moment.

Nothing but the fact that your legs were slung over his shoulders and jax’s tongue was buried in your folds.

You were biting your fist, and your other hand was tangled in his dirty blond locks.  
Placing sloppy kisses and making your hips buck, he began inserting his finger into you, drawing a whimper from you.

“you’ve gotta be quiet, darlin’

You only moaned in response, unable to help it.  
He licked you two more times, then kissed up your stomach to your lips, the taste of your sex on his tongue.

The two of you were still fully clothed, you were still in your dress with your panties discarded on the floor, and jax with only his pants undone and belt unbuckled.  
You sat in a chair, your surroundings forgotten, somewhere public? Semi-public? You didn’t care.

Jax didn’t seem to, either.

After freeing his erect cock from the confinement of his underwear, he lifted you from where you sat, taking your place and setting you on his lap so you were straddling him, his tip just barely penetrating you.

You let out a strangled yell, then slammed your hips down.  
The two of you moaned in unison, and you began bouncing.

God, you were loving this. Riding him with his cock buried deep inside you, feeling like the most powerful person in the world.  
His hips jerked forward to meet your thrusts, and you could see nothing but whiteness as you came, moaning his name when he came too.  
******  
There was no time for him to catch his breath. He had to go, and you knew that. He’d be back in a week or two, but that didn’t mean you’d miss him any less.  
He lifted your weak form, pulling you off his cock setting you back in the chair. You let out a soft moan and gripped his chin, kissing him.

he couldn't tell you where he was going. "too dangerous" he says. you didn't mind, as long as he came back safe.  
“get back safe, okay?” you panted, your eyes closed.

He chuckled, kissing you again. “I’ll try.”

Before walking out the door, he grabbed your panties.

“these are mine now, by the way.” He muttered, kissing the top of you head before stepping out the door, the sound of his motorcycle following a minute later.

"i'll try," my ass. he was coming back.

he always did.


End file.
